1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include liquid crystal displays (LCD), plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, field effect displays (FED), and electrophoretic display devices.